Neon Genesis: Vampire
by Slayer6
Summary: Crossover AU A vampire Hunter from Celes' past comes for her on Terra 2.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

2574

Earth

European Union

"Good evening." The New Anchor began, "We begin today on Terra 2 where the Shogun of Japoness has announced a planet-wide summit with that world's leaders. The purpose of the summit is in regards to trade with Earth, as well as the other Colony worlds."

The view changed to that of the Shogun.

"We have been in contact now with Earth and the other Colonies for many years now." The Shogun said, "Because of the long years of no communication, many new technologies have been created both on Terra 2 and on the other worlds. We need to…"

"Pause playback." came a female voice.

The Shogun froze in mid-sentence on the screen.

"Zoom in on sector 34,50," The female voice commanded, "and enhance."

A section of the screen lit up and moved to dominate the screen. The pixilated image cleared up to reveal the image of a woman with long blonde hair and red eyes.

From the shadows, a woman with short red hair walked up to the screen. She stared at the blonde on the screen for several moments.

"So it's true." She said.

She moved away from the screen to a table. The table's surface was covered in files and aged photographs. She selected one and looked at the individual pictured.

"You may have slipped through my fingers Alucard." The woman said to the photograph. She then picked up another photograph. This one contained the same blond woman that was on the screen. "But your fledging…….." The woman flipped the photograph into the air. As the picture floated down towards the floor, the woman flung her arm out. A silver blade swung around on a pivot attached to the woman's wrist gauntlet. It locked into place as she grasped the convenient handle, then swung the blade at the photograph. The picture finished it's fall to the floor in two pieces.

The woman turned her green eyes back to the screen. A small smirk appeared on her face, revealing a set of fangs.

"We will meet again very soon Celes Victoria."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Terra 2

Japoness

Celes Victoria stared across the table at the two young adults.

"He what?" she asked.

"Sentaro seems to have gotten some powers." Kristine Aida, Goddess 1st Class Type 2 Unlimited replied. Her brother, Sentaro Aida, up till recently mortal, nodded.

"It started after I helped them with Yggdrasil." He added.

Celes nodded. "Ok. What does your mother say?"

Kristine and Sentaro looked nervously at each other, then at the tabletop.

Celes groaned. "You haven't told her?"

"No." came the weak reply.

The vampire indicated the restaurant around them.

"That's why we met here isn't it? You haven't told anyone."

"You're the first." Kristine whispered.

"WHY haven't you told anyone?"

"Because Mom will worry." Sentaro replied, "Since we've started talking again, she's been there, but not as smothering as she was."

"Not that she was smothering you." Kristine muttered.

Sentaro glared at his sister. "We already promised Mom we weren't going to talk about the past anymore."

"Yeah," Kristine said, "I'm sorry."

Sentaro looked back at Celes.

"If we told Mom, she'd flip out." He said, "Then Grandma would flip."

"The Council would be in an uproar." Kristine added, "Course it would mostly be those Council members that are closely associated with Saturn…….."

"I don't keep up to date on the Council of Heaven." Celes said, supporting her head with her arm on the tabletop. "I have enough fun trying to stay current with Terra-2 politics."

"Saturn is the Roman God Councilor." Kristine said, "He was once closely associated with Loki, even shared the same view regarding half mortal deities."

Celes frowned. "I remember your mother telling me about Loki. So why is Saturn still on the Council?"

"Unless he resigns or dies, he's there for eternity." Sentaro replied, "And since nothing will get him to resign……."

"And he's not likely to die soon." Kristine added.

"…..we're stuck with him." Sentaro finished.

"I'm glad he's not in charge of Terra 2 then." Celes said, "Now, why are you telling me this?"

"We needed to tell somebody." Kristine said, "We decided on you because Sentaro lives here…….."

Celes raised her hand. "Hold on. Keima lives here too. Why not tell him?"

"He'll report to Grandma." Kristine said.

"Still…..why me?"

Kristine glanced at Sentaro.

"We've been….testing my powers." Sentaro said softly, "And there's been some……..complications."

Celes' eyes narrowed. "What kind of complications?"

"I was responsible for all those calls about ghosts a week ago."

"The floating cars?" Sentaro and Kristine nodded, "The trees?" another nod. "What about the rock that…?" more nods. Celes rubbed her forehead. "What is it exactly you want me to do?"

"Cover it up." Sentaro said.

Celes stared at Sentaro, then fixed her gaze on Kristine.

"You of all people……want me to…..of all things……change reports…..hide evidence……for all intensive purposes…….Lie?"

Kristine shifted nervously.

"It's not really lying…….." Sentaro began, "and we're not asking you to change reports."

Celes eyes narrowed. "What exactly do you want?"

"Just….omit things, maybe include a few errors……"

"Great….you want me to be incompetent."

"No…..just…." Sentaro started before Celes' hand stopped him.

"I'll keep your secret." Celes said, "I won't tell anyone. But it's up to you two to keep others from finding out." Celes then stood up and left the restaurant.

"Well that was a waste." Kristine said.

"No." Sentaro replied, "She was right."

Kristine turned and stared at her brother.

"Don't tell me after convincing me not to, you WANT to tell Mom!"

"No." Sentaro said, "It's our problem, not hers. If we get in trouble, we take the blame. No one else goes down with us." With that, Sentaro stood up. "I have class." He then turned and left, leaving Kristine alone at the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening.

Japoness Spaceport

The official stood bored behind the customs counter. It had been a rather slow day, not many people from Earth visited Japoness this time of year. At this point of time, New Texas was the hot tourist spot. Thus, it was a complete surprise to him when a shuttle rumbled overhead and landed. A moment later a tall red headed woman walked into the building and headed towards the counter, pulling a rather large suitcase behind her. The woman was dressed in red and black leather, as well as a large black trench coat. She also wore sunglasses.

"Welcome to Japoness." The Official began as the woman stopped at the counter. "Your papers please."

The woman handed over her passport. The Official looked it over.

"Your purpose for visiting Japoness Miss Rayne?" he asked.

"Business." She replied.

"Have you brought any fruits or vegetables?"

"No."

"Any weapons or…."

Before the Official could finish, the woman named Rayne had pulled out a piece of paper. The Official glanced at it, then back at her.

"This says you have the permission of Her Majesty of England to carry both firearms and bladed weapons. That will suffice for here, though I suggest you not use them. The security forces tend to frown on such things."

"Of course." Rayne replied.

"I will, of course, have to foreword this weapons report as well as your name to the security forces as a matter of routine."

Rayne smiled. The Official noted that she seemed to have fangs, much like the Shogun's Head of Security.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rayne replied. The Official handed her back the passport. Rayne took it and headed on her way.

The Official just stared at her.

"Strange woman."

The Official turned to see the pilot of the shuttle.

"How so?"

"I wasn't supposed to fly here today." The pilot replied, "She paid me double to fly her. I decided for that much money, I'd fly her past some of the major landmarks, but she kept the shade down the entire time. Even left her sunglasses on." The pilot looked back in the direction the woman had left. "Very strange."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japoness Castle.

Celes sat at her desk going over the many reports that had accumulated. Some listed status of the various security teams, others were Intel on possible threats to the Shogun, as well as to Lorelei. A few were reports issued by the forces of the other city-states. One report was a special one, only her vampire eyes could read it. That report was a status report on Rogue Demon activity, sent to Celes as a courtesy by Belldandy.

…….Belldandy.

Celes sighed and tossed the report aside on her desk. She still couldn't believe the secret that Sentaro and Kristine were keeping from their family. She couldn't even believe they had come to her, a long time friend of their mother, expecting her to help them hide their mistakes.

A beep alerted her to new information arriving on her computer. Celes hit a button and the screen lit up. Celes' eyes scanned the screen. As she read, her eyes slowly narrowed.

When she was done reading she clicked her screen off. She stood up and walked to a picture hanging on her wall. She moved the picture aside revealing a key code panel. She quickly entered the code. With a loud click, the entire wall shifted back slightly before rising up, revealing a large vault. Lining the walls of the vault were various firearms of all different types. She moved past them to the far end where a large black cannon hung just above a pedestal. On the pedestal sat the large silver handgun she had received from her Master Alucard so long ago. She slid the magazine into the weapon, then loaded the chamber.

"Time to finish this Rayne." Celes muttered softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Otaru's Restaurant.

"So how about this," Kristine began, "I'll tell Uncle Keima, and whatever he suggests we do."

"You can't be serious." Sentaro replied, "Uncle Keima still doesn't trust me."

"He's better now that Mom's talked to him."

"He still burns the food I order."

"Yeah but……."

"Kris," Sentaro said, "I know you're worried. I am too. But I don't want to end up as some project of Heaven to be studied."

Kristine was silent for a moment.

"What about Dawn and Yui?"

"What about them?" Sentaro asked.

"Well, Dawn is a Valkyrie." Kristine said, "And she was a mortal at one time. Yui has been there since we were kids…….."

"Yui was there when Uncle Keima was a kid."

"Anyway………" Kristine said, "They relate more to us then the others."

"Mostly due to the fact they are a lot younger then most of the people we know in Heaven." Sentaro replied.

"Yes well, there is that." Kristine was quiet for a moment. "I think we should tell Arael too."

"Why her?"

"First, she's always with Yui. Next, Saturn is against her too. If anyone would understand our reasons for secrecy, it's her."

Sentaro rubbed his head, "This is becoming a conspiracy now. If Mom finds out she'll……" Sentaro's voice trailed off. Kristine looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

Sentaro pointed. Standing just up the street, leaning against a street lamp was a red haired woman. She wore black leather pants and a kind of leather vest. Leather gauntlets wrapped around her wrists. Attached to the back of the gauntlets were a pair of blades, each going up the back of her arms. She stared intently at Sentaro and Kristine with bright green eyes.

"She looks like a sexed up Mana." Sentaro said. Kristine rolled her eyes and smacked her brother.

"Quit drooling," She muttered, "or so help me I will tell Auntie Mana you said that."

Sentaro paled slightly. "So who do you suppose that is?"

"Maybe she's a marionette?" Kristine said, "No one else would have weapons like that."

"You could tell better then me." Sentaro stated.

Kristine closed her eyes and tried to sense the woman. She opened her eyes a moment later.

"Vampire." She whispered, "…….I think."

"You think?" Sentaro asked.

"Well she…." Kristine's eyes widened.

"What now?" Sentaro asked. Then a slight chirping sound reached his ears, followed by the fluttering of wings. Hundreds of bats raced down into the street. They began to circle around a specific spot, moving closer and closer until they seemed to melt together into the form of a person, a person they knew all to well.

"Auntie Celes?" Sentaro and Kristine whispered together.

Celes slowly raised her head and stared at the woman leaning against the light pole. The woman straightened up and walked towards Celes. She finally stopped about twenty yards from Celes.

"Hello Celes." The woman said, "It's been awhile."

"Not long enough Rayne." Celes replied, "I thought Brimstone was disbanded."

"And I thought the same of Hellsing." Rayne said, "Apparently we both were mistaken."

"As much as it hurts me to say it," Celes said, "You are correct. Hellsing is no more."

"And yet one of their pet Vampires still lives."

"I'll ignore that comment. Now why are you here?"

Rayne smirked, "I thought that would be obvious. You're a blood sucker, and I kill blood suckers."

Celes crossed her arms. "And what is it that you do?"

"I feed off of the Vampire's human underlings." Rayne replied, "Not innocent lives."

"I've never feed off a living person." Celes snarled, "I'd kill myself before ever doing that!"

"I can arrange that." Rayne whipped her arms up, the blades attaches to her gauntlets flipped around. She grasped the handles and held them before her in an attack stance.

Celes pulled out the massive handgun and pointed it at Rayne.

"I'd like to see you try it." Celes said with venom in her voice.

"Kris….." Sentaro whispered moving closer to the restaurant.

"I know I know." Kristine replied. Uncle Keima! Get out front and watch it!

Rayne crouched down, then leaped at Celes. Celes raised her gun higher, then fired. Rayne dodged the shot by twisting in the air. She landed on the ground just as Celes fired off another shot. Rayne leaped at the wall then bounced off of it and swung around the nearest lamppost. Celes continued to track her and let off another shot, followed by another. Rayne continued to dodge each shot, leaping from lamppost to wall and back, moving closer and closer to Celes. Then the door to the restaurant opened.

"What the hell is…?" Keima started to asked before Celes fired off another shot at Rayne. This time Rayne raised one of her blades and deflected the shot. The bullet slammed into the door Keima had just opened.

"CRAP!" Keima shouted as he dove for the ground. "What in the name of Kami-sama is going on around here?"

Celes would have liked to give an answer, but she was trying her hardest to get Rayne to keep her distance, and failing. Then Rayne was right in front of her. Celes pulled the trigger point blank at Rayne, but instead of the guns roar, it only clicked.

"Out of ammo." Rayne said with a smile, her fangs glistening in the streetlight. She swung one of her blades right at Celes' head. Celes moved the handgun and blocked the blade. But she forgot about Rayne's other blade.

Rayne slammed her right blade deep into Celes' stomach, right up to the handgrip. Celes grunted in pain as Rayne lifted her off the ground by the blade.

"Now Celes Victoria." Rayne said with a smile, "it's time to send you to hell."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kristine stared in shock from beside the building as Rayne held Celes high off the ground. Celes' blood dripped in a large pool beneath the two women. She heard Rayne say something to Celes, then raise her left blade to strike Celes.

Kristine wasn't about to let that happen.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kristine shouted as she leaped into the street.

Rayne barely glanced at her.

"Go home." She said, "This won't be pretty."

"I said 'LET HER GO!'" Kristine raised her arms and sent forth a force bolt.

Rayne's eyes widened as the bolt slammed into her. She soared through the air, landing in a heap in a pile of trash. Celes, having lost the support from the blade, crumpled to the ground. Kristine slowly walked to where Celes lay when Rayne leaped back to her feet.

"I told you to go home." Rayne said, "Now you'll join her."

Rayne pulled out two pistols and began firing at Kristine. Kristine simply raised a shield over her and Celes. The shield flared blue as Rayne's shots were deflected away. Rayne ceased firing and glared at Kristine.

"What are you?"

Kristine just glared back at Rayne. Then Keima was standing beside his niece.

"I haven't a clue who you are." Keima said, "But I suggest you leave. Now."

Rayne whipped her blades back out and crouched low, staring intently at Keima and Kristine. Then Keima raised his hand and muttered something. A ball of light appeared in his hand, it gave off an intense light, almost as bright, if not brighter then the sun. Rayne covered her face and screamed. Smoke began to rise from her body. She quickly turned and ran off down a side street. Kristine started to follow, but Keima held her back.

"Let her go." He said, "We must tend to Celes now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes let out a groan. Her body hurt all over, but most especially in her stomach.

"Good." Came a male voice, "You're still alive."

"Ugh." Celes muttered, "I hope you're kidding about that."

"Fine." The voice came again, "You're still undead. That better?"

"Somewhat." Celes opened her eyes and found herself looking at Keima. "I suppose I should say thanks for saving me."

"You can tell that to Kristine." Keima replied, "First you're going to apologize for bringing the fight right outside the restaurant."

Celes covered her face and groaned.

"Damn. I didn't think we were that close."

"Well you were." Keima offered her a hand, which she took. He helped her to sit up. "Now there are a few people downstairs that want to know who and what that was."

"Great." Celes muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Keima's help, Celes made it down the stairs and into the seating area of the restaurant. There waiting at a booth were Sentaro, Kristine, Keima's wife, Lime, and Lime's sisters, Cherry and Bloodberry. Keima helped Celes into the booth, then pulled a chair over from another table.

"Before you start," Sentaro said, "Here." He handed over the massive handgun. Celes took it and sat it on the table in front of her.

"Now." Kristine said, "Who was that and why was she attacking you?"

"She is a rather old and interesting creature." Celes said, "Her name is Rayne, and she's a Dhampir."

"A what?" Kristine and Sentaro asked at the same time.

"Dhampir's are a kind of Vampire." Keima said, "They have all the strength and ability of Vampires, but they aren't made in the usual way."

"What?" Kristine asked, "If they don't get bitten how are they made? Are they born vampire?"

"It's Dhampir and yes they are born that way." Celes said. "They are made when a Vampire has…….relations with a human."

"You can say sex. We're all mostly adults here."

"Anyway," Keima said, glaring slightly at Kristine, "While she looks human for the most part, she still has the Vampire fangs, as well as the vampire sensitivity to sunlight."

Kristine and Sentaro frowned.

"But Auntie Celes has been in the sun." Sentaro said.

"I'm not exactly a traditional vampire." Celes replied, "I'm a Nosferatu, a special kind."

"Celes' sire was also a Nosferatu." Keima said, "One that had been experimented on to make him stronger against his own kind."

"The stuff that would usually kill a vampire won't kill me." Celes said, "But it still hurts."

"So why is Rayne here?" Lime asked.

"Rayne worked, or rather works, for an organization called Brimstone." Celes explained, "They were a rival British vampire hunting organization to Hellsing, my organization. Brimstone was formed well before Hellsing, and unlike Hellsing and Section 13 of the Vatican, they use primarily full human hunters. Rayne is their only exception." Celes leaned back. "I originally met her back when I first became a vampire. It was my fifth mission."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1999

London, England.

The troop carrier moved quickly through the fog filled streets. Celes Victoria glanced briefly at the human soldiers around her, before looking back down at the floor. One might think she was contemplating the upcoming mission.

That one would be wrong.

'Who the hell designed this bloody uniform anyway?' Celes thought, 'Why can't I wear fatigues like the others? I look like a bloody meter maid!'

With a screech of brakes, the troop carrier came to a stop. The rear door dropped down.

"Alright move out!" the unit leader called out.

The soldiers marched out and lined up along the side of the carrier. Celes grabbed the large case that had been stowed under the seats, then joined the rest of the unit. Waiting patiently for her to arrive was Commander Ferguson. As soon as she was at attention, he began.

"This building was reported to have at least 2 vampires." Ferguson began, "You can expect a score of ghouls, maybe more. Half the unit will infiltrate from the rear, the rest will perform a frontal assault."

"Sir!"

Ferguson glanced at the unit leader.

"Sir, will ….ah….who will……ah…" The unit leader glanced at Celes. Celes tried very hard not to show any emotions. This was her second team, the first being wiped out by Father Anderson. Now she had to gain the trust of a whole new group of men.

"Victoria will go in with the frontal assault." Ferguson replied. He then glanced at her. "You may stow the Harkonnen."

"Yes sir." Celes replied.

Ferguson nodded. "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation."

"Amen." The unit replied before marching off.

"Celes." Ferguson called out as the vampire went past. She paused and turned slowly to face the Commander.

"Sir?"

"Remember what I said on your first mission." He said, before moving into the command vehicle.

Celes took a deep breath, then followed the unit in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes glanced around the entryway she stood in. A set of stairs was off to her right, a quick glance up showed that they went at least up to the eighth floor. A hallway led towards the apartments of the first floor. She reach up with her left hand and triggered her headset.

"Victoria here. I'm in the entryway."

"Team 2 here." Came a voice, "We have entered the rear of the building. No sign of targets."

"Team 1 here." Came another voice. "We have cleared the first floor, moving to the second."

"Proceed with caution." Came Ferguson's voice over the channel.

"Roger." Came the replies.

Celes pointed her rifle up the stairs and slowly began to climb. Every few moments she paused to look further up the stairwell, as well as look back down the way she came.

"Lewis?" she called out, "Where is Team 1?"

"Second floor." Came Lewis' reply.

"How did you get past me on the stairs?"

"We used the elevator."

"Wha?" Celes was stunned.

"Yeah, it still had power and…….." A loud crash could be heard throughout the building.

"What the hell!" came Lewis' voice, "Can you…….Oh my god……Target sighted in Elevator shaft. Quick! Shoot her!"

The halls echoed with the sounds of gunfire. Celes moved quickly up the stairs and headed in the direction of what she hoped was the elevator.

"Report!" came Ferguson's voice.

"I think we got her." Came Lewis' reply, "I don't see……"

"LOOK OUT!" came another voice over the channel.

"SHE'S GONNA CUT THE CABLE!"

"Everybody get…….."

Then there was screaming followed soon thereafter by a loud crash.

"Lewis! Someone tell me what's going on!" Ferguson called out.

Celes had finally reached the elevator doors. She grabbed the doors and slowly pried them open. When the opening was wide enough, she pointed her rifle into the shaft and slowly looked around and above her, then directed her gaze to the bottom. With her vampire eyes, she could make out the crashed elevator car, as well as the men groaning within it.

"Victoria here." She called into the headset, "The elevator carrying Team 1 is in the basement." She glanced up and spotted high above her the remains of the cable. She squinted slightly as her vision focused on the end of the cable. "The cable seems to have been cut."

"Team 2, move to the basement and assist Team 1." Ferguson said, "Celes maintain position for the moment."

"Sir, shouldn't I….." Celes began before movement caught her eye. Several floors above her, she caught the sight of a silver blade. She froze in position as she remembered just who was armed with such blades.

"Sir….." her voice was almost a whisper, "I think I've spotted Anderson."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!"

Walter remained silent as Sir Integra Hellsing let out a series of curses.

"The Vatican ordered him back!" Integra ranted, "He shouldn't be here!"

"He isn't." came a deep voice from somewhere in the room.

Integra looked up toward the ceiling.

"What was that Alucard?"

Alucard floated down from the ceiling and stood beside Walter.

"I said it isn't the Judas Priest." Alucard said again, "This is something different."

"Different how?" Integra asked.

"Different in that I will handle it." Alucard replied before sinking into the floor.

"Wait Alucard." Integra stood up and screamed at the floor. "ALUCARD!"

"Walter will explain." Alucard's voice again came from somewhere in the room. "He shall tell you the story of BloodRayne."

Walter's eyes went wide.

"My god……" he whispered, "Brimstone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes continued to glance around the hallway from her position by the elevator. She also looked back around the shaft, mostly to where she saw the blades appear.

"Victoria."

Celes raised her hand to the headset.

"Sir?"

"Have you had any more sightings of Anderson?"

Celes took another look in the shaft.

"No I haven't……" She paused as something dropped past her. She looked down and caught sight of the falling object. It was small and round.

"GRENADE!" Celes screamed.

The grenade went off with a huge blast. Fire hurtled its way up the shaft. Celes dove to the side as flames shot into the hallway from the open doors.

"Team 2 reporting." Came a voice over the headset, "The basement is in flames, we can't reach Team 1. What was that!"

"Victoria report!"

Celes crawled to the entrance to the shaft and with much reluctance, looked over. Just as quickly she looked away.

"They're dead." She said, "Anderson tossed a grenade of some kind."

When Ferguson spoke again, Celes could hear the anger in his voice.

"Move to the upper floors. Find and eliminated Anderson."

"Yes sir." Came Team 2's response.

Celes glanced at the shaft, then rubbed her neck where she'd been pierced by one of the priest's blades.

"On my way." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 2 moved silently up the back stairs. They paused at each floor and searched it carefully. They had met up with Celes at one point. They then decided that while she searched one floor, Team 2 would search the next.

Mitchell, the leader of Team 2, peered around the corner and looked down the hallway. It seemed clear. He waved his hand behind him and several of his soldiers moved past him and up the hall. He had just turned his head to say something to his remaining troops when he heard a shout, followed by a scream coming from the hallway.

Mitchell brought his weapon up and leaped into the hallway, the rest of the soldiers right behind him. The sight that met his eyes had to be one of the more gruesome sights he had seen since joining Hellsing.

His men where still there, or what was left of his men was. One seemed to have been sliced from head to groin in one clean cut. The other was missing both arms as well as his head.

"Oh my god." One of the soldiers said.

"Quiet." Mitchell said. He then touched his headset. "Contact. Fifth floor. Two men lost."

"Proceed with extreme caution." Ferguson replied, "Celes, join up with them."

"Yes sir." Came the Vampire's reply.

"Do we have to wait for the blood sucker?" one of the soldiers asked.

Mitchell shook his head. "We don't need her. It's only one man."

"One man?" came a female voice, "Now you've insulted me."

Mitchell turned around just in time to catch a fist to the face. He flew through the air, landing hard further up the hallway. He sat up and rubbed his head under his helmet. He glanced back to where the rest of his unit was.

A woman was standing there now. She wore a tight red and black leather outfit that barely covered her. She looked like a stripper, but this vision was marred by the two long blades attached to her wrist gauntlets. Mitchell started to wonder where his men had gone when he saw a head, still sitting in it's helmet, rolling about. Another man lay beneath the woman, the heel of her boot, a massive spike, driven through his head.

"I thought Hellsings fought better then this." She said, "This was…….pathetic."

Mitchell growled and pulled out his gun. He took aim and fired. The woman dodged his shots and moved towards him. He adjusted his aim and fire again. This time she jump at the wall, then leaped across the hall, bouncing off that one before hitting the floor running. Mitchell turned to aim again when the woman flung something at him. Mitchell grunted as something slammed painfully into his chest. He looked down to see what looked like a harpoon attached to a chain sticking out of his chest.

The woman pulled on the chain, forcing Mitchell off his feet and towards her. She reached down and pulled Mitchell to his feet. He was in too much pain from the harpoon wound to care by this point.

"Been awhile since I tasted English," she said with a smile, showing off a set of vampire fangs. "Last time it was a bit chalky. Wonder if it's improved any." She leaned forward.

Mitchell felt her teeth sink into his neck. He felt a brief bliss, then nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes ran to the fifth floor, cursing herself for being separated from the team, cursing Father Anderson, as well as cursing the fact she felt weak because she refused to drink the damn blood waiting in her room every night.

She reached the fifth floor and headed down the hallway that smelled of death. At the end, she could see the pile of bodies, their lifeblood oozing across the floor. She leaped over the corpses and found herself staring in shock at the sight before her.

A woman in red and black leather, blades attached to her wrists, sucking dry the Team 2 leader.

"You….." Celes began before decided to just raise her gun and fire.

The woman moved with blinding speed behind the Team Leader. Celes shots slammed into his bloodless body, shielding the woman from harm. The woman peered from behind the corpse.

"So it's true." She said, "Hellsing has another mosquito. Too bad it doesn't have much of a sting."

"Maybe not……" came a deep male voice, "But her Master does."

Behind the woman a figure in red moved out from the shadows. The woman smirked.

"If it isn't Alucard."

"Rayne." Alucard replied, "I thought you'd left England."

"Everyone always thinks that." Rayne replied, "But Brimstone has always been ahead of Hellsing hasn't it? Maybe it's because we don't have Government controls."

"Police Girl." Alucard said, "Leave."

Celes blinked, "But Master…….."

"Leave." Alucard repeated.

"Awww but Alucard," Rayne said with a pout, "I wanted a challenge."

Alucard responded by pulling out his massive hand gun and firing. Rayne ducked the shot. The bullet ripped through the air right beside Celes' head. Her eyes went wide as she realized just how close she came to dying…..again.

"LEAVE POLICE GIRL!" Alucard roared as he fired another shot at Rayne.

Celes decided to listen this time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stepping out of the building, Celes found a surprise. Sir Integra had arrived. With Walter and Commander Ferguson looking on, Sir Integra was in a shouting match with a man in a black trench coat.

"London is Hellsing's responsibility!" she shouted, "Brimstone has no right……"

"Brimstone has been fighting the forces of darkness for far longer then Hellsing has existed." The man replied, "It was through us that your forces learned of the Nazi Vampire project."

"It was Hellsing operatives that brought them down!" Integra shouted.

"Hellsing operatives brought down PART of the project." The man said, "Rayne did the rest."

"That is the biggest crock of shi….." Integra began before gunfire distracted her. Celes moved further away from the building and looked up. The windows of the fifth floor lit up with each roar of Alucard's gun. There were also weaker flashes. Apparently Rayne had a gun as well. Several times, windows facing the street shattered, covering everyone below in glass.

"Sir Hellsing." The man said, "We cannot allow this to go on!"

"Unfortunately, I agree." Integra looked up toward the building, "ALUCARD!"

What? came his telepathic reply.

"GET DOWN HERE!"

But I'm having fun.

"Not anymore!" she glanced at the man. He raised a small communicator to his mouth.

"Rayne, Alucard's been called off. Come down here."

"But Severin……."

"Complain later Rayne." Severin replied, "Just get down here."

Moments later, an unhappy Alucard as well as an unhappy Rayne stood glaring at each other beside their bosses.

"Brimstone apologizes for this incident……." Severin begin before Rayne interrupted.

"WHAT!"

Severin continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "…We regret the loss of life and hope to maintain a professional understanding in the future."

"Your agent cost me the lives of my men." Integra said, "I'm not going to forget that."

Severin glanced at Rayne. "Understood. Until we meet again Sir Hellsing." Severin turned and headed towards a car. Rayne turned and glared at Alucard, then Celes.

"We will meet again." She said.

"I look forward to it." Alucard said with a smile.

Rayne turned and followed Severin to the car. They then left in a squeal of tires. Integra turned to Ferguson.

"Perform a final sweep then allow the clean-up team in."

"Yes Ma'am." Ferguson replied.

She then turned to Alucard.

"You are to return to the mansion with Victoria. Understood?"

"Yes Master." Alucard replied.

Integra then turned and followed Walter to her Limo. Alucard watched his master leave, then turned to Celes.

"Police girl."

"Yes master?"

"Come."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later.

Celes and Alucard were in the basement of Hellsing. Celes was seated at a table watching Alucard pacing back and forth. Finally he sat down.

"It is time you learned of a new enemy." He said.

"Rayne?" Celes guessed.

Alucard nodded.

"She is a most worthy adversary." Alucard said, "And also a very dangerous one, possibly more so then that Catholic dog."

Celes' eyes widened.

"She is a Dhampir." Alucard began. Seeing Celes' confusion, he explained. "She is more human then vampire, and yet, more vampire then human. She is the result of a Vampire and human joining."

"She was born vampire?" Celes asked, stunned.

"Dhampir. And yes, she was born this way." Alucard turned his head and stared off at the stone wall. "She was found by Brimstone. Brimstone is an organization far older then Hellsing, but with the same mission, to hunt and destroy our kind. In Rayne, they found the perfect weapon. She absolutely hates all vampires. Most of her hatred was directed at her father, Kagan. Kagan was working with Hitler to build a vampire army, but he was defeated. As you know, Walter and I handled the rest of the group."

"So how do we defeat her?" Celes asked, "What are her weaknesses?"

"She has few." Alucard replied, "That is what makes her so dangerous. She has the vampire's strength, speed, agility, and powers. She can also pass for human for the most part. But…… she is extremely sensitive to sunlight, more so then either of us." Alucard smiled, "I found that out years ago."

"You've fought her before?" Celes asked.

Alucard nodded, "I have very fond memories of that fight. And she's improved since then." He leaned forward in his chair, his eyes boring into Celes. "Should you ever run into her again, you should run."

"What?"

"You are weak Police Girl." Alucard stated bluntly, "You don't drink the blood. You're becoming weaker by the day. You can't stand up against Rayne. Only a true Nosferatu had a chance against her, and even then they might not win."

"What about you?" Celes asked, "Can you defeat her?"

Alucard laughed, "With access to all my powers of course! But even then, Rayne will make it a challenge." He leaned forward with a grin on his face. "And I love challenges."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2574

"The rest of my time at Hellsing you pretty much know." Celes said to the gathered group, "I never did run into Rayne while Alucard was around."

"But you did later?" Kristine asked.

"Yeah, I did." Celes said, sighing, "When I was having my forgettable experience with MI-6." She turned and looked out the window. "Dumb basterds, kept sending me on missions where they hoped I'd die."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2019

"I don't give a damn what you think Victoria." Harris, her superior, said, "You will follow your orders."

Celes growled at Harris, but grabbed her rifle and stormed out of the surveillance van. They had been watching a house, suspected of being a vampire den. Several people had been seen entering and leaving during the night, but they saw no one during the day. Then when night had come, they saw no movement at all. Concerned, they had finally decided to storm the place, and guess who they sent first.

Yep, Celes Victoria.

Resident Vampire, moving target……..

Convenient meat shield.

But Celes couldn't do a thing about it. Since Hellsing dissolved, she'd been passed from one agency to another, before finally ending up in MI-6. Now they seemed to be trying to get rid of her at every turn.

At least Hellsing sent her out properly supported with expectations she'd come back.

She couldn't leave MI-6 either. Like at Hellsing, she was informed that should she end her employment, she would become a target, to be hunted until dead. Permanently.

The only positive thing was she no longer had to wear the meter maid outfit.

Celes entered the house by the front door and slowly looked around the foyer. The place was in shambles. The walls had been slashed at various spots, blood coating more then a few. She slowly moved into the living room. Most of the chairs and tables were shattered, and the slashes were once again on the walls. There were also several piles of dust, dust that had once been either a vampire or a ghoul.

"I really hate this." Celes muttered as she moved down a back hall into the kitchen.

The kitchen was one of the most gruesome things she'd ever seen. Blood coated everything. It dripped into a huge pool from the open refrigerator.

"Oh my god." Celes covered her mouth. Though a vampire for almost twenty years now, she still was revolted by the idea of drinking blood. She had finally drunk it, though she almost threw it back up.

Celes moved back into the foyer and slowly headed up the stairs. She moved her rifle slowly around, watching for anything out of the ordinary. Reaching the top of the stairs, she once more found piles of dust, as well as more slashes on the walls. She moved across into one of the bedrooms. More dust and slash marks. She left the room and moved to the next one.

There, she found a body. Headless, limbless, the sight of the body sent chills down her spine as a reawakened a memory.

"I really fucking hate this." Celes muttered.

"Then why not let me end it all for you?" came another female voice.

Celes slowly turned around. Sitting in a chair in the corner, admiring her fingernails was Rayne. Celes shivered at the sight of those silver blades, moving ever so slightly as Rayne turned her hand.

"Nothing to say to me?" Rayne asked, still not looking at Celes, "Your Master always had something to say."

"I am not my Master." Celes said.

"No," Rayne replied, her green eyes turning towards Celes, "You're weaker."

Celes started to back away.

"Leaving so soon?" Rayne asked, "Alucard must have told you how deadly I am. But then you've seen me at work. And then of course, your Master wants to kill me himself." She smiled, showing off her fangs. "At least he'd like to try."

"I don't suppose you'll let me leave." Celes asked.

"And deny me the chance to kill another Vampire?"

"I haven't done anything to you." Celes said, "I've only been a vampire for twenty years. I've never even fed off a human."

Rayne stood up and walked towards Celes. Celes backed away until she hit the wall. Rayne leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"I don't care."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Harris asked.

The surveillance agent merely shrugged. Harris sighed.

"Never send a dead creature to do a man's work."

That was when something hit the roof of the van, dishing it in several feet.

"What the hell was that!" Harris asked.

He and the other agent leaped out of the van. Laying in the large dent her body had made was Celes. Her eyes were just barely open and she was letting out a gurgling moan. Harris' eyes widened as he took in the slash at her throat, as well as the massive stab wound in her stomach.

"Dear god……" he muttered.

"Sir!" the other agent cried.

Harris turned just in time to see a woman land on the ground nearby. Her arms were held out, keeping two blood-covered blades away from her body.

Harris pulled his handgun out and took aim at the woman.

"Hold it you!" he shouted.

The woman looked up at Harris, her green eyes narrowed.

"You can't harm me." She said, rising to her feet.

"I beg to differ lady." Harris replied.

"Oh…..but I beg to differ." The woman's hand shot out. Something flew past Harris' head. The other Agent let out a cry of pain. Before Harris could turn his head, the woman pulled back her arm and the Agent came sailing past, landing by her feet. She hauled the agent to his feet before her. Harris tried to retarget the woman, but each time she moved her hostage to block the shot.

"I have a message for you to deliver." The woman said.

Harris growled, "What is it?"

"It's for that vampire there." She pointed to Celes. "Tell her Rayne will return for her AND her master."

Harris blinked, "Are you threatening me?"

"Are you an idiot?" the woman asked, "You are not her master. She'll understand. Meanwhile…." The agent jerked as one of the blades burst through his chest. He opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out of a fountain of blood. The woman then removed her blade and tossed the body at Harris. Harris ducked the corpse and when he stood up, the woman was nowhere to be seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celes moaned as she opened her eyes. A look around showed she was in the infirmary. More specifically, the infirmary which had been built to hold and study her when not on missions. From behind thick armored glass, Harris looked coldly at her. He reached down and a speaker in her room popped.

"You cost me a valuable agent." He said, "You failed to remove the vampire threat."

"She wasn't……" Celes began.

"I DON'T CARE!" Harris shouted, "We keep you around so that agent's lives aren't placed in danger. If you can't do that, then maybe we should just terminate you."

Celes remained silent.

Harris continued to glare at her.

"One more thing." He said, "I have a message for you. Rayne will return for you and your master, whoever that is." He then turned and left.

Celes lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

'So she'll return.' She thought. She rubbed her throat. She could easily feel the scar Rayne had given her, slowly healing. Her eyes then narrowed.

'I'll drink the damned blood.' She though, 'I'll become stronger. And when Rayne returns, I'll be ready…….'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2574

"So this is the second time she's gotten you in the stomach?" Keima asked, "I thought you said you'd be ready?"

"I thought I was." Celes replied, "As my Master said, she improves with each encounter."

"So," Sentaro said, "How do we stop her?"

Celes blinked, "We?"

"Much as it pains me to," Keima said, "I agree with Sentaro. We're going to help you."

Celes shook her head. "No. Rayne is my problem."

"And the Rogue Demons and SEELE were ours." Kristine said, "But you helped us, so we're going to help you."

"Face it Auntie." Sentaro said with a smile, "You have help whither you want it or not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

'And about that 'only doing 4 more stories' I WONT LET YOU! You can NEVER QUIT! MWAHAHAHAHA!'

So apparently I'll be doing more.

That's good…..I do have some possible story lines…. I just have to watch a bit more cartoon network.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next night.

Rayne walked silently through the darkened streets of Japoness. As she did, she once again cursed her father for making her what she was. If it wasn't for her damned 'allergy' to sunlight, Celes Victoria would have been dead earlier. It was just unfair. Rayne was more human then Victoria, and yet Rayne would never feel the suns warm rays, while Victoria could bask in them.

And now Victoria had friends, friends with powers she had never seen before. Well, in some ways they were similar to Kagan's powers, but not quite. She'd never seen energy bolts like that, nor someone create what seemed like a small sun in their hands. It definitely felt like the sun.

Rayne peered out of the alley. The restaurant she'd fought Victoria in front of was just within view. It seemed closed, but the lights were on within.

Then she saw her.

Victoria stepped out from the restaurant and looked around. Rayne moved back and closer to the wall, blending in as much as possible with her surroundings. As a vampire, Victoria had very good night vision. But then, Rayne also had good night vision as well. She watched Victoria stand out in the street, looking both up and down the block. She was then joined by the young woman that had sent the energy bolt at her the previous night. The Woman also looked up and down the street, but paused and stared directly at Rayne's location. She then said something to Victoria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The alley."

Celes turned and looked where Kristine had told her. She could just barely make out the dark figure there.

"Are you….?" Celes started to ask before Kristine glared at her.

"I don't have to see her you know." Kristine said, annoyed, "I am a Goddess."

"Right." Celes pulled out her gun and checked the ammo.

"Not the gun again."

Celes glanced at the Goddess. "You have something better in mind?"

"Yes." Kristine formed a force bolt and sent it hurtling towards the alley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHIT!" Rayne jumped from her cover as the energy bolt hurtled towards her. The bolt slammed into the corner of the alley and detonated.

Rayne landed with a roll and pulled out her own guns. She fired at the vampire and woman. Once again, the woman raised her hand and Rayne's shots were deflected by a blue shield.

"Damn it." Rayne muttered. This wasn't fair! She'd come here expecting to fight Victoria, and maybe Alucard if he was here. But this………

Rayne went into a fighting crouch and flipped her blades around. She glared at the two women and was prepared to leap when………

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A male voice came from behind her.

Rayne glanced over her shoulder to see the man from last night floating behind her.

Floating?

She turned slowly and stared at him. He had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. He also had strange blue markings on his forehead and on his cheeks. He was also wearing dark blue and grey robes.

"What are you?" Rayne finally asked.

"A god." The man replied.

Rayne blinked. She wasn't expecting that answer.

"Are you serious?" she asked, "I mean……come on……you're god?"

"I don't lie. And I'm A god, not THE god." The man replied, "Keima, God first class." He bowed slightly.

"If you're really a god," Rayne said, "Why are you defending her?" She pointed at Victoria.

"Celes is a very old and dear friend to me, as well as my family." Keima replied, "How else do you think she got here before Terra 2 was rediscovered?"

That caused Rayne to pause. She had wondered why most of the reports she'd read listed Celes as in the Shogun's Security service years before Earth knew Terra 2 existed. She'd assumed that Terra 2 had a different dating system. She shook her head.

Back to her mission.

"She is a Vampire!" Rayne said, "She preys on humans!"

Keima shook his head.

"I've known Celes my entire life." He said, "She has never fed on a living being."

"Then where does she get her blood?" Rayne asked. That should stump him.

"Blood Banks." Keima replied, "As she's told you, she's never fed off a live mortal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shouldn't he be sending her to hell or something?" Kristine asked.

"I would have thought so." Celes replied, "She should have jumped at him by now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't understand why you protect her." Rayne said, "She's a vampire! She's evil!"

"Technically, you're evil too." Keima replied, "You DO feed off of live mortals."

Rayne shuffled her feet slightly. "Only the evil ones."

"And does that make it right?" Keima sighed, "Look Miss Rayne, there is going to be trouble in the weeks ahead. I'd prefer to keep Celes Victoria alive."

"Why?"

"She has fought Demons before. She knows what to expect." He then gave Rayne a curious look, "You have fought Hellspawn before."

Rayne blinked. How did he know?

"I know many things." Keima said. He then sighed. "I know you have no reason to trust me. But I wish to propose a deal."

Rayne looked at Keima curiously.

"What kind of deal?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later.

"YOU WHAT?" Celes practically screamed.

"I made a deal with her." Keima replied.

Celes sat down at the booth stunned. Sentaro and Kristine looked equally stunned.

"What kind of a deal?" Kristine asked.

Keima glanced at Celes.

"Celes remains here. No returning to Earth. In return, Rayne stays on Earth, and doesn't come back here."

Celes blinked. "But there's no reason for me to return to Earth." She glanced at Sentaro and Kristine. "Is there?"

"There are a few ways to get around it." Keima said, "Most involve Demon activity. There is also a no fighting rule between Celes and Rayne."

Sentaro raised his hand. Keima stared at him a moment before speaking.

"Yes?"

"Could you explain why you didn't blast Rayne's ass to hell?"

Keima rolled his eyes. "Unlike certain hotheads, I generally prefer peaceful solutions to problems."

Kristine cut off Sentaro before he could respond.

"So when is she leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Keima replied as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a restaurant to open in the morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

Rayne sat in the spaceport, waiting for a shuttle to take her either directly to an orbiting ship bound for Earth, or to New Texas and then to a ship. She glanced up occasionally just over her sunglasses to look out the windows. The sun was out, but it didn't look like she'd be in any danger from it. She still ached slightly from what that God had done to her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of someone beside her. Glancing at the window, she could just make out the reflection of Celes Victoria.

"So much for the myth Vampires don't have reflections." Rayne said with a smile.

"Yeah, go figure." Celes replied.

"Here to make sure I leave?"

"Kind of."

"Alone?"

"No." Celes nodded off to the side. Rayne looked over to see the Goddess standing nearby.

"Who's she?" Rayne asked.

"Keima's niece," Celes replied, "and the daughter of one of my closest friends."

"A Goddess?"

"Yeah. Her husband 'saved' me from a dead-end job." Celes chuckled, "Jobs are much nicer when you don't have the threat of instant death hanging over you."

"I suppose." Rayne replied. She then frowned. "Why are we talking like friends? We were all set to kill each other a day ago."

"Well, we're both technically vampires." Celes said, "You're a Dhampir. I'm a modified Nosferatu. We both worked as vampire hunters." Celes then smirked. "And we both know that there are Gods and Demons out there."

"Right." Rayne looked out the window again to see a shuttle landing. "Looks like my flights here."

"Yeah."

Rayne grabbed her luggage and started towards the ramp. She then paused and looked back at Celes.

"Alucard still on Earth?"

Celes nodded. "I don't know where though."

Rayne smirked. "I'll find him. Keima never did say anything about killing him."

Celes laughed. "Good luck trying."

Rayne looked back at the shuttle. "You know Keima says there's trouble ahead." She glanced back at Celes. "He mentioned Demons."

"Yeah, sounds like him, mysterious and cryptic." Celes sighed, "And he's usually right. The rogue demons have become active again."

"Rogue demon eh?" Rayne turned and started off. "They give you too many problems give me a call."

"I'll do that." Celes shouted back.

Celes waited til the shuttle had taken off before returning to where Kristine was waiting.

"Sad to see her go?" Kristine asked.

"It's like I told her." Celes said, "We're alike. We may not be friends, but we have a lot in common."

The two started walking out of the terminal.

"Dare I ask." Celes said, "But what have you and Sentaro decided?"

"We're going to tell Dawn, Yui, and Arael." Kristine replied, "and there's an extreme possibility of Mana."

"I think I understand why you'd pick the first three." Celes said, "But why Mana?"

"She is the closest person to Mom other then Dad." Kristine replied, "I know there are things Mana and Mom have shared that they've never told anyone. Mana would be the best to gauge Mom's reaction."

"I see."

"You're disappointed we won't tell Mom directly aren't you?"

Celes stopped walking and looked at Kristine.

"I do." She said, "I think keeping this from your mother and grandmother is the worse thing either of you could possibly do." Celes started walking again. "I just hope this doesn't end up biting us all in the ass."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

Sayoko and Mana step out from behind the curtain wearing red fur lined skirts, red fur lined jackets, and Santa hats on their heads.

"Hello," Sayoko calls out, "We just want you all to know that the author is working very had with his elves to get then next story out."

Mana snickers. "Elves."

"What?"

"Have you seen the 'Elves'?"

"No."

Mana points. Arael, Yui, and Cayla walk out in green fur lined outfits with little green pointed hats.

"I object!" Yui shouts.

"I do to." Arael adds, "I am not a Merry Man."

"Arael, that's Robin Hood."

"Oh."

"Quiet Elves!" Mana shouts, before falling to her knees snickering.

Sayoko sighs.

"Well, if we are unable to get it out before hand, I wish you all a Merry Christmas."


	6. Interlude 3

Interlude 3

2970

Mist, Commander of the Valkyries, sat in Yggdrasil control. Where once the massive screen had shown information on the universe the computer controlled, now it showed tactical displays.

Currently, the screen showed a map of the heavens, including the wall that surrounded it. Much of the wall was green, a few showed yellow. But several sections were flashing red.

"Reinforcements to sectors 34, 35, 47, and 60." Mist called out.

"Yes ma'am." Chronos replied.

Mist smiled. Chronos was one of the few remaining Admins who knew what she was doing. Within minutes, those sections of the wall that had been flashing red, turned to yellow, then went to green.

Once again the heavens were safe, for now.

Mist glanced up at the current SysOp, Urd. The Goddess had a very troubled look on her face. She was troubled a lot these days, and Mist knew why in one word.

Belldandy.

Belldandy was becoming more and more distant since the loss of her husband. She was also becoming weaker and more frail by the day. Everyone watched what they said when she was near, and they made damn sure not to say the names 'Keiichi', 'Keima', or 'Sayoko'. The Goddess had also stopped talking to everyone.

Well, not everyone.

Belldandy would still talk to Kristine, which many thought was because the elder Goddess thought it was her daughter, instead of her granddaughter. Belldandy would also speak to Mana, the Queen of Hell, and Mana's daughter Sayoko.

Thinking about Mana brought something else to Mist's mind. Mana's 'other' daughters, Dawn and Yui. Technically, one was adopted and the other was a stepchild, but both women considered Mana a second mother. Either way, those two had been acting strange lately. Dawn, who had somehow been assigned to Mana's guard, was meeting secretly with Yui and Kristine. Mist only knew about it because she happened upon one of their clandestine meetings. She didn't hear quite what was said, but she saw enough to pay more attention to the three. She had a special program running in Yggdrasil that sent updates to her communicator, telling her exactly where all three were at anytime. Right now she knew exactly where one was. Kristine was working a terminal on one of the upper levels of Yggdrasil. What it was, Mist did not know. She had tried to find out, but was blocked out by a security clearance. In order to pass, one had to be a Norn, or a descendant of one. And at this time, there were only four, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, and Kristine.

The screen was flashing red again. Mist directed her attention to it.

"Reinforcements to sectors 48, 49, 50, and 51."

"Yes Ma'am."

Mist watched the screen, waiting for the red to go yellow. Instead, the area of heaven right behind the flashing red went yellow. Mist sat up a bit straighter.

"Reinforcement status?" Mist called out.

"Enroute." Was Chronos' reply.

Now the yellow area was flashing red.

"Dammit!" Mist shouted, "Where are those reinforcements!"

Chronos typed away at her terminal frantically. She then looked up, her eyes wide.

"They're being overwhelmed." The Admin said.

"Full Alert!" Mist shouted, "Heavens have been breached! All Units to full active status."

As Mist watched, several more sections of wall began to flash red. Several more had areas behind the walls turn red with them. Mist pounded her terminal in frustration. Things were becoming very bad.

"All forces," she said, her voice breaking slightly, "Fall back to second defense line."

"Yes ma'am."

Mist stared at the screen as a new line appeared just outside the main city. These initially were yellow, but became green as units moved into position. Now the map was green again, only it was much smaller then before.

"Good job." Urd said.

"No." Mist said, "It isn't."

Urd pointed. "The boards green. They aren't getting in."

Mist sighed. "The only reason they aren't getting in is because we have a lot less territory to defend. As well as the fact the force we did have are now compacted closer together." She turned and looked up at the SysOp. "I've only delayed them. We have maybe another week or so before they weaken our forces enough to try that again." Mist looked at the map. "Our third and final defense line is this building." She looked back at Urd. "I don't expect to be alive when it reaches that point."

Urd stared stunned at Mist. "What!"

"If it looks like the second line is faltering." Mist explained, "I intend to personally lead the defense in the field."

"That's suicidal." Urd said.

"Not if it works." Mist said.

"We'll need you if the second line fails." Urd said, "We'll need you to lead the defense of this building."

"Urd," Mist said, "When it comes down to the third line, we won't have enough of anyone to hold out against the Demons for long. All they'll have to do is pound this building into rubble." Mist stood up. "I need to take a walk and clear my mind."

Mist walked away before Urd could reply. She moved silently to a back stair and headed to the upper levels. She then approached the terminal Kristine was working at.

"I don't know what your up to." Mist said, causing Kristine to jump in surprise. "I don't know what you, Yui, and Dawn have been discussing. I don't know if it will save us, or finish us off quicker. I just don't want to know. But I have one request."

"What's that?" Kristine asked.

"Hurry up." Mist replied, "I can only delay the Demons for so long. Whatever you're doing, you have at most a week, week and a half. Once they reach the third defense line, you will only have hours. After that……" Mist's voice trailed off.

"I understand." Kristine said softly.

Mist nodded and walked away.

For some reason, she felt like she'd just improved their chances of surviving.


End file.
